monstersandmorefandomcom-20200215-history
K.O.'s
K.O. is the abbreviated form of "Kreiey(sh)un Oltru" (Undwin spelling). This means "creation ultra" and both sound exactly the same. K.O., in the grand scheme of things, is a monster that is combination of mainly powerful being such as Oqes, Lords, Kings, Gods, Titans, etc. K.O.'s are strong and only born in dimension 12, Dodorios. They are very strong, and every time they loose health, their power grows by that much after the battle. They have a great battle sense, are obviously powerful, and would rather fight to the death than surrender or flee. They are known as perhaps the greatest warriors ever! But some NK/K.O.'s (K=K.O. N=normal NK=normal K.O. S=Super E=extreme EK=extreme K.O. SK=super K.O.) can go past there held-back forms both physically and mentally. This first transformation is the Super K.O. Then the Super K.O.'s 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Then it goes to Extreme K.O., Extreme K.O. 2, 3, 4, and then to the highest on record, Extreme K.O. 5. Super K.O. (1) is the first excelled form of the K.O. species. With every form, all aspects of thy transformer excelles exponentially. The first transformic form, Super K.O., has a hair color change. To Gold, symbolizing the "golden power" thy transformer now posses. If eyes are blue, this will turn them green, if red, ill be converted to orange. If the eyes are grey or white, will vary from pale to solid yellow. Super K.O. 2 still has the golden hair, but becomes more rigid and splits in to multiple sections (at least more than the previous hair style possessed). Also, the aura (showed energy) becomes electric-like, as showing the more focused K.O. Now released with equally focused attacks. If the eyes are grey or white, will vary from pale to solid yellow. Super K.O. 3 has the same golden hair color, but the hair is three times as long as it was previously (showing the fact that you are now Super K.O. "3"). The lightning is now more constant, being even more focused, and attacks are, also, more focused and direct. If the eyes are grey or white, will vary from pale to solid yellow. Super K.O. 4 hair and body change almost all together. The hair reverts to its natural color, possibly stays a tad longer being used to the Super K.O. 3 hair genetics. The skin grows excess hair, mainly red (not red-heads, but pure cherry red) around the chest and arms area. The hair in this form used to go to black symbolizing the oldest advanced dimension, 2, the Underworld colors red, black, and gold. But the hair around the chest and arms is actually really, really strong and durable. It's like an extra coat. But hair fails to grow around the abs and the arms. The hair eventually travels on to a red tail. This tail is obtained first in this form. The K.O. species are of either a dragon related creation, or a lycanthrope related creation. -Skitch Skull Sega- and -Skarto Skitch Sega- are the only two where Lycans and Dragons combine. But the tail is to symbolize the Lycan-like aggressiveness the Super K.O. 4 wielder now obtains. Thy attacks are more deadly, weaknesses in the enemies are now beacons. And near all charges are supposed to make a quick death. It was originally recognized as deadly to all. Which is why the eyes might have a red outline of the eye-area, and the eyes themselves will either be red, black, or gold. Super K.O. 5, this form has the long Super K.O. 3 style hair, but the color now appears to be silver. But the hair, instead, is supposed to symbolize platinum, being of a higher "value" than gold itself. Or being of a warrior worth many wars. The tail of the Super K.O. 4 is now "platinum colored" on the Super K.O. 5. The fur location is the same, but it, too, is of a platinum-coloring. The eyes, now are either pale gold, or a misty grey. The grey is the silver color over the black pupils. Super K.O. 6 form was first found when two tried to fuse in to about a Super K.O. 4. One was a Super K.O. 3, the other a Super K.O. 5. This, instead, unlocked each others' full power and were able to go SK6 in a fusion state. The SK6 has the same feature as the SK5, except there is a huge gold streak down the middle of the forehead hair line, down to the bottom point of the hair, and (in some cases) the tail even turns golden. But some times it remains just a platinum coating. Lightning is once again around this form's wielder. But it is thought to be of occurrence on the fact that it was originally obtained with an able Super K.O. 3 wielder. And lastly, the eyes are, once again, are either a pale gold or a misty grey color. Super K.O. 7 is the next evolutionary stage in the K.O.'s AAU ( All access utility). Instead of the nice gold or platinum looks for the hair color, it is now black. This is mistaken for the evolution in to an onyx-based evolutionary theory. But it is because to get this far, the K.O. wielder must be evil. This power was to be given to only those with a "black" or evil heart. If you are perfectly balanced between good and evil, and can go either one and still control yourself, then this form is accessible to you, too. When the soon-to-be user has the power great enough to morph in to this form, thy monster's hair will turn red (once again, not like a red-head. A real color red like blood), his eyes black, and his sacred symbol will be shone to all who gazes upon thy. It is located on thy possessor's forehead. It is supposed to show thy weakness. If the soon-to-be SK7 survives 7 to 10 days in this state, the SK7 form will be unlocked. It looks just like the Super K.O. 3 with some minor modifications (again?). The hair is now black instead of gold, and... That's about it, besides its extreme amount of power. 7 & 3 are sacred numbers everywhere outside of dimension 1, Earth. That's why the red haired, premature SK7 has to survive a minimum of 7 days, and a maximum of 10 (7 + 3). Which is also why a lot of forms relate back to the so rememberable, Super K.O. 3. This is also the the reason SK 7 and 3 are "coincidentally so related". The hair turns from good gold, to evil black (between SK3 and SK7) and all other facial and body features are the same. Super K.O. 8 is the ascended version of the SK7 form. This, once upon a time, was thought to be the highest form of the K.O. species. But there are several more powerful transformations yet to be unleashed. This was thought to be the most powerful version of a K.O. because the hair length is all previous hair lengths combined. The size varies. The hair color is all previous hair colors combined, a sort of reddish brown, a pinkish dark red, or a pinkish brown, but not maroon. The tail and body hair are in the same locations, but are the same color as thy hair. The tail is as long as all previous forms' tail lengths combined. Super K.O. 9 is the highest "super" form yet achieved by a K.O. But this form is also a relation to a lycan. It is completely covered in gray, black, brown, white, and any other color a wolf coat can possess. The hair on the head stands either straight up, or straight back. The size of the muscles grow, and thy possessor becomes larger, too. The snout does not grow, unlike a real lycan. The tail shrinks a bit, and the head-of-hair goes to a slightly-longer-than-normal length, but not a SK8's hair length. Extreme K.O. (1) is the first "extreme" form for a K.O. This form's hair is a likeness to that of a SK4, and a SK1. It has a set of red or brown draconic wings, and a brown, grey, black, etc. colored lycan's tail. The muscle mass and size goes down, but is still much more powerful than all previous forms. Extreme K.O. 2 is the ascended version of the EK1 form. It has only a likeness to a lycan, and no dragon. This form has three rows of tails, the closest to the body has a four set, the middle section has a set of three tails, and the farthest row has a set of three slightly erected tails. The Tails turn to a golden color, once again. Extreme K.O. 3 is the third form in the EK series. It has an extreme likeness to that of a lycan figure, in size, hair placement, outline, and aggressiveness. It is nearly all gold fur except for two to three red stripes down the back. Its black eyes complete there red, black, and gold colorization relations. Extreme K.O. 4 has an extreme likeness to a dragon in outline, color, and scale looks. But it is only about six feet tall and has no wings. Plus... it has two feet and four arms. Lastly, it has a gold Mohawk starting from the hair line, down to the tail bone beginning. Extreme K.O. 5 is the highest known form as of June 5th, 2011. It has all the same characteristics of a SK1, but the hair is a constant variant of all, changing, colors instead of just gold. The hair mimics the color of the element its user is using. Extreme K.O. 6 was unheard of... until June 6th, 2011. That's when Skitch Skull Sega absorbed energy from enough allies to go EK6. Everything is the same as the last, EK5 form, but down the center of the hair the color is opposite of the two sides of the hair, symbolizing perfect balance between all elements. --Skitch6 05:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This article was dedicated to NeFua.